We Are So Screwed
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: "Wait, so nobody remembers what happened last night?"... "No"... "Hold on weren't there five of us last night?"... "Oh hell, where's Carly?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching The Hangover Parts 1 and 2 and this idea just popped into my headed. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or The Hangover parts.**

* * *

><p>We Are So Screwed<p>

Freddie POV

"Spencer" A worried Freddie said as he looked at his tired friends.

"Hey where are you the wedding starts in 2 hours?" Spencer asked.

"We screwed up" Freddie answered….

* * *

><p>Two Weeks earlier…<p>

Sam POV

"Hey Wends" I called to my dorm roommate as I was thinking. _It's sad that we all split up after high school. _Carly went to Yale to study law. Freddie went to UCLA to study film and other techy like stuff. Gibby, Wendy and I attend the University of Washington, but I'm transferring out next year to attend the California Culinary Academy. _Yep I'm putting my love of meat into something I can use._

"What's up Puckett" Wendy called from the closet.

"I got a text from Carly, telling me to Skype her" She looked like she was confused.

"Ok… what does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"I don't know but she wanted you and Gibby to be in the room when I do" I answered.

"Oh I'll text Gibby then" She said as she took out her phone. Less than a minute later: "He'll be here in 10"

"Alrighty" I said bored.

"What do you think is so important?" Wendy asked suddenly.

"Does it look like I have a clue?" I told her.

Just as she was about to answer she Gibby came in our room.

"What's up ladies?" A no longer chubby Gibby said to us.

"Looking good Gib" I always say to him.

"What she means is 'you look good, but not half as good as Freddie looks'" She mocked.

"Shut up Wendy, don't make me kill you" I threw a pillow at her. _Why did she have to bring Freddie up? We dated senior year and now we're over._

Gibby laughed at our antics. "Whatever happened with you two anyway?"

I sighed. "Longer story short, we couldn't do the long distance thing, we're still friends though" I explained.

"With benefits" Wendy muttered but both of us caught what she said.

Before Gibby can ask any further questions, I turned on the webcam and set up to where we're talking to Carly.

"Hey guys" a cheery Carly said into the computer.

"Hey peeps what's up?" Freddie said as he sat next to Carly.

"Hey Carly, Freddie" We all said.

"So what's so important that you had to interrupt me" I said.

"What were you doing?" Carly asked.

"Nothing" Wendy answered.

"Hey do you know how hard it is to do nothing in college?" I asked like it was a valid excuse.

"Whatevs Sam" Carly giggled. "So do you know what's happening in the next couple of weeks?"

We all looked at each other.

"Spencer is getting married!" She said gleefully.

"Wow really?" Gibby said.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day" I told her "Wait he's marrying that Brazilian chick, Anya?"

"Yep, yep" Carly said.

"Tell Spence I'm happy for him" Wendy said.

"Wait there's more" Freddie jumped in. "It seems that Spence is getting married in Brazil, you know to be near her family, and he's flying us out there"

'Wait no way! All of us" I said excitedly.

"Yeah" Freddie said. "Awesome isn't it?"

"When?" Gibby asked.

"Next week" Carly said. "He planned it Spring Break, we all can attend"

"So what's the plan?" Wendy asked.

"Well we all meet Spencer at the airport on Saturday" Freddie said.

"That sounds good" Wendy said.

"So we all agree, Saturday 9:00 am?" Freddie said.

"Yeah" Gibby and Wendy said.

"I have nothing better to do, so i guess so" I added.

"Oh and Sam" Freddie tried to say seductively. "It'll be great to see you again. Maybe we can catch up a little"

"Ye—Yeah" I stammered. Wendy looked at me with a sly smile. Carly was completely oblivious to what he was talking about.

"What's going on?" Carly asked. Freddie just kept his smirk, waiting for me to tell her.

"Oh Sam and Freddie are-" Wendy tried to say.

"BYE CARLY!" I interrupted and logged off so fast.

Wendy said nothing else about it and Gibby left the room with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

It's Saturday. Carly, Spencer and I were waiting for Wendy, Gibby, and Sam to show. Sam texted me telling me that they're here.

As they walked into the airport all I could see is how beautiful Sam looked. Her hair was straight, she was tan, and just breath taking. _I wish we didn't let us go._

"Hey guys" Gibby offered first as they were walking over to us.

"What's up Gibster?" Spencer said as they embraced. "Sam" He hugged me next. "Wendy" He hugged her.

"So Spencer is getting married!" Sam shouted.

"I know right!" Spencer said.

"I can't believe it and why am I just hearing about it?" She asked.

"I thought Carly told you" She looked at Carly.

"Well I wanted to make sure it actually happening!" She defended. Spencer shot her a look.

"Uh huh" She responds, not worrying about it.

Spencer hands us all our plan tickets not a moment to soon.

_Flight 480 to Brazil now boarding, passengers please proceed to gate nine._

"Let's go guys" Sam said as we left to board the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that sucked. It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it to.<strong>

**Anyways should i scratch it or continue it? Give me feedback and be completely honest, I can take it.**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


	2. What the Hell

**A/N: Oh My God! Guys, you gave me so much feedback for this story, so I'm definitely continuing. **

**This story is going to be a strong T. That's all I'm saying.**

**Disclaimer: If only my dreams would come true...**

* * *

><p>What the Hell<p>

Freddie POV

The plane ride was frightful, especially for Sam.

"Spencer I'm going to kill you" Sam yelled two rows over to Spencer. Sam is sitting next to me clawing my hands with her nails. _This is the last time I let Sam hold my hand during a plane ride._

"Passengers we are now in the air, you are free to move about the cabin" the captain said over the intercom. No one moved. It was clear we were all scared to.

The plane was still really rocky and Sam's hands were glued to mine. Carly made the brave stroll over to over side of the plane.

"Sam, are you ok?" Carly knew all to well of Sam's fear of planes. The last time we were all on a plane together she bit a flight attendant. _He had to get shots._

Sam said nothing as she sunk her "claws" deeper into my skin. _I think she's drawing blood!_

Carly looked over at my obviously pained expression. "Sam! Sam! Let go of Freddie!" Sam looked down and quickly let me go.

I look down at my hand as the blood started dripping. Carly sighed. "I'll go get a bandage"

"Thanks Carls" I was left looking at the scared, blank, un-Sam like expression on her face. I knew exactly what to do.

"The pain I put up with" I mumble just loud enough for her to hear.

"Get over it nub, I've done worse to you" She said forcefully.

"You know an apology for drawing my blood would be nice" I tell her waiting for the snide retort.

"Sitting next to someone with a decent looking face would be nice too but, life doesn't always give us what we want" She retorted.

"That's not what you said last week" Her face started to tense and turn slightly red. Now I had her right where I wanted her.

"Don't pride yourself _little boy" _She stressed certain words to add extra hurt. "You weren't that amazing"

"Ohh," I said with a smirk.

"What?" She questioned me as Carly returned with gauze and some tape. _Mom always told me to carry the first aid kit she gave me for Christmas, because you never know what will happen. Why does she always have to be right?_

"Oh nothing, nothing" I grinned. She was starting to fume.

"Just tell me, dorkwad" _Sam, oh Sam, still with the Sam high school nicknames I see._

"Well you said I wasn't that amazing, right?" I asked, still with my now, signature smirk.

"Yeah…" She was confused, not knowing where I was going with this.

"Well that means by default I was good or even great at it" I said, taking my pillow out my bag so I can nap.

"Whatever Fredifer" She answered quietly. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face, you look like constipated idiot"

I was going to answer that with a smart retort, but in all honesty I didn't have one. As it turned out I didn't need one because now Sam had her headphones on and was calm. _Mission accomplished._

I drifted off to sleep after this point.

When I awoke and looked at my phone to find that I had slept for 4 hours. I also noticed a heavy thing leaning on my chest, Sam. Her even breathing let me know she was fast asleep.

The plane started shaking again, waking her. "I'm going to kill this fucking pilot?" She screamed very loudly.

Everyone looked at both of us like we were terrorists.

"Everyone, it's fine. She didn't mean it. She's just very cranky when she woken up from her nap" I try to defend. Everyone returned to their various activities.

Sam and I look at each other and bust out in a fit of laughter.

After nine dreadful hours we were in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil.

* * *

><p>We finally exited the plane and went to baggage claim where Wendy and Sam where kissing the ground. No one said anything against this as we were all tempted to. After getting our stuff we went to the airport lobby where we were greeted by Anya.<p>

She was absolutely gorgeous. Smooth tan skin, beautiful hazel eyes, long black hair with red highlights, and a good looking body. When we first met, she was a charming, vivacious person. She couldn't be better for Spencer.

"Hey baby" She said in her thick accent as she broke their kiss. "Hey guys, it's nice to see you again"

"Hey Anya" We all greeted.

"Hey Spence were is Socko?" She asked him.

"Oh he'll be here, Wednesday" Spencer responded.

With that we left for the hotel, so I thought. We stepped out the airport and piled into a waiting car.

As we were driving, were just looking around. Safe to say we were all amazed, especially the fact that we stayed on the beach.

"Spencer and I will be staying at my house, the five of you can share the beach house" Anya told us.

"Are you serious?" _This place is amazing; we are sharing three rooms and two bathrooms. So sick!_

"Thank you so much Anya" We all thank.

She smiles. "I'll tell mama and papa you like it" With that, she and Spencer left.

"This is how I should be living" Sam stated as she jumped up and down on couch.

"Sam, stop that!" Carly yells. "We are adults and responsible for anything we break or mess up" She pulls her down off the couch.

"Come on Carly live a little" Wendy jumps in.

"I'm going to let you ladies handle this, while I shower" I said going upstairs to put my things in a room and find a bathroom.

After the shower, I put on boxers and my pajama pants returning back downstairs to find everyone sitting around. For the rest of the night I don't think we slept much basking in the glory that is our house.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday Night…<em>

We were at the engagement party put the five of us were just waiting for it to end so we could party. Carly was a bridesmaid, so now the wedding preparations done. We can party!

"To Spencer and Anya" Socko said.

"Yep, yep" The five of us said.

"Yay it's over!" Sam yelled as she rose from the table.

"Time to party!" Carly added.

We found ourselves at the beach, doing a bonfire. We Sam comes skipping across the sand with a six back.

"Hey look what I've got" Sam said in sing song fashion.

"Give me it?" Carly said sternly. Sam is known to have a fake i.d

"Give you what?" She asked.

"Whatever fake I.D you used to get this" Carly answered.

"Oh on! That's the good thing the legal drinking age is 18 here!" She responded gleefully. Carly, Wendy, Gibby, and I were floored.

"Well let's drink" Wendy said breaking the silence.

"One for Carly, One for Gibby, One for Wendy, One for Fredward, and two for momma" She smiled as she passed out the beers and we toasted to our everlasting friendship and chugged them down.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday Morning…<em>

I woke up in a bed with a killer headache. _What the? I only remember having one beer. _Then I heard a soft moan from something near me, Sam

"What happened?" She moaned.

"It's nice to know- Holy shit" I grimaced as my vision cleared and I looked around the trashed room.

She looked up to see what I was looking. She laughed. "Well either we did this or the Cullens were here"

I looked confused. She showed me the torn pillows and I got it. Unfortunately, the pillows weren't the only things that were broken. There were broken lamp pieces on the floor, there was water all over the place, and the bed was torn up. _Thankfully there weren't holes in the walls or windows._

"Good god!" Sam screamed.

"Wha- Holy!" I looked around. The room was completely trashed. Words can't even describe this. Everything looked broken, Windows were broken, and there was even a whole in a door, well the door that wasn't on the floor. The glass table was flipped over, there not one but several holes in the wall.

We saw something move on the floor. I picked up the closest object.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Sam said looking at me. I just picked up the first thing I saw at the time "All this broken glass on the floor and you pick up a freaking pen"

"Well you can stab someone with this too" I kind of stammer.

"Let me handle this" She ran and jumped on the blanket and started just pummeling it.

She was push off "Leave me alone! I'm just a Gibby!" When Gibby popped out in all his let's just say glory. Sam and I cringed.

"Dude put some pants on" I said. "I don't want to see your little Gibbies, cover them" Sam added even so snidely.

Gibby looked down. "Oops sorry guys." He looked around. "Where are my clothes?" He asked us as if we knew.

"You tell us" I said as he wrapped the blanket around him.

With that the three of us were off just to inspect the damage. We wound up in the bathroom, where we found Wendy sleeping in the bathtub.

"Yo Wends get your butt up" Sam kicked Wendy and she started to stir. She obviously had a killer headache as we all did. "Hey where did you get the black eye?"

"What are you talking about?" She was trying to gather herself.

"Look in the mirror" She got up and wobbled to the mirror above the sink.

"What the hell?" She laughed. "What happened last night?" _I wish I knew. _We all looked at each other. "So wait, no one remembers what happened last night?"

"No" Gibby, Sam, and I said. Wendy just laughs it off and Sam joins her.

I couldn't help feeling something was off. "Freddie what's with the look?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Wendy you know that's just his face" I knew Sam was joking but I was too into my hunch to care.

"Shut up Sam" I tell her and she gives me her famous 'I'm going to kill you' look. "Weren't there five of us last night?" I asked finally realizing Carly was missing. _I'm such a crappy best friend._

I think they all came to the realization that, Carly was missing.

"Oh hell, where's Carly?"…

* * *

><p><strong>Hated it? Loved it? Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Valendrae: Thanks! I hope you enjoy.**

**vyctoria: I hope you keep enjoying it.**

**purple 550: Aww thank you!**

**Shooshyeah35: Enjoy! Your guess on how it'll turn out is as good mine to be honest.**

**mitchie.x: I kept going! Please don't die! Live!**

**OranKira: Me too. Thank you for the suggestion. I used it :)**

**Purple xx: I hope you got to watch it again. If you didn't I'll try to make it as close to the movie as i can for you.**

**Geekquality: The second is as mega funny as the first. I love that you love this. Enjoy!**

**darryproducts: Thank you!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you so much!**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


	3. Bar Fights and Fatcakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Bar Fights and Fatcakes<p>

Freddie POV

"Oh shit, oh shit" Gibby yelled frantically. The seriousness of Carly being gone has gotten to us.

"Gibby, calm down!" Sam said as she slapped him. "This isn't going to help us"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Gibby screamed in Sam face. I calmly jumped in front of the pandemonium that was about to take place.

"Guys, there's a much larger issue that needs to be dealt with" Sam calms down as I look at her. "So I vote that we have some breakfast and rationally come up with a plan" I put my hands down and step, testing what would happen next.

"Sure, maybe some food will help clear our minds" Wendy said as the scene in front of her ended.

"Yeah, whatever" Still visibly upset that Carly is missing. _I wonder what his deal is._

"I haven't eaten in I don't know how long so that sounds like a pretty good plan Fredward" Sam said happily as we walked out of the bathroom.

There was no chance of eating at the beach house because, well it looked like shit. We walked to this restaurant we saw by the beach.

* * *

><p>"Thank" We all said as the waitress brought us our drinks and left to fill our food orders.<p>

"So what do we know so far?" Wendy questioned, sipping her orange juice.

"The house is beat to shit and we have to pay for it and Carly is missing. If I'm leaving anything out just let me know?" I joked.

"Well Freddie I've got hand it to you Freddie" Wendy said. "I thought you would go ape shit crazy about this" Wendy said. I'm used to this kind of thing.

"I'm in a fraternity. This is an everyday thing for me now" She looked at me with a shocked look on her face. She didn't question me further. Just then Gibby returned with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong Gibby?" Wendy asked.

"I found Carly's necklace. It feel out of my pocket" He said holding the necklace up. It was Carly's mother's necklace in his hand, she always wore it.

"Hey guys that's a good idea" Sam finally jumped in and said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Check your pockets" We all just looked at her. "Well go ahead and do it"

We started searching our pockets. I found my wallet, my phone. Nothing special.

"What the hell is this?" Wendy asked. We looked up.

"It's a medical bill receipt from Azucu Medical Center" Wendy said. I was very unsure of her emotion.

A waitress that walked by tripped over Gibby's foot. Gibby bumped into Wendy and she fell out the chair.

"Wendy!" Sam ran over. "Are you ok?" Her fall revealed a stitched up gash on her stomach.

"Yeah" Wendy responded.

"What in the world happened to you?" I asked looking at the stitching. She looked down to see what I was looking at to notice it too.

"What in the? I don't know" She said.

"I have an idea" Gibby said after her finished helping the waitress clean up the mess she made. "Maybe we should go to the hospital, they might know what happened to Wendy" The boy did make a lot of sense.

"Might lead us closer to Carly" I suggested.

"What are we waiting on, let's go" Wendy jumped up grabbing her stuff off the table.

"Wait guys" Sam said. _Oh yeah Sam hasn't gotten her yet._

"Sam, forget the food, I'll buy you a fatcake from the vending machine at the hospital" I said as I grabbed her.

"Freddie that's exactly what I was about to say, how did you know that" _Maybe because I know you just a little more than anyone else does._

"Don't worry about it, come on" I said, Sam just gave me a look and grabbed her stuff.

* * *

><p><em>2:00 pm, Thursday - 50 hrs. until wedding...<em>

We took a cab over to the hospital. When we got there, at the nurse's station, the female doctor was giving us a funny look.

"Wendy Braun, hey is the stitching bothering you" She asked. I was just glad she spoke fluent English.

"You were the doctor that worked on me?" She nodded. "Umm how did I get these injuries?" Wendy asked sheepishly. We were all hoping she would know.

She laughed. "Well actually I'm a resident. And yeah, you guys came in here because you were bleeding out so much"

"Did we by any chance tell you what happened?" I asked. Sam's head was leaning on my shoulder and she was eating one of the two fatcakes I bought her.

"Umm you guys had gotten into a bar fight and someone stabbed you in the stomach with a piece of glass" She told us.

"We did?" All I could ask to that. She was smiling when she looked at us but her smile faded.

"You guys don't remember anything from last night?" She just looked at us and knew the answer to her question. "Well you guys were pretty fucked up" She tried to joke and take away some of the seriousness.

"What can you tell us?" Gibby asked.

"After I fixed you up, you asked if you could stay here to avoid the cops" I looked around at everyone else. "You were saying something about 'if I get caught again they'll throw me in jail for sure'" The doctor, named Angelica, said.

"Yeah that sounds like me" Sam said, still connected to me. _The way we acted it's almost like we're married._ The doctor smiled at us

"Hey where's your friend? The one that was with you last night" we all went crazy.

"Carly! Carly was with us?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she left her jacket" she asked one of the nurses to hand her the jacket.

"Thank you" Wendy told her as Angelica got a page on her beeper. "We're trying to find her too"

"Glad I could help" She said as she walked away. "Y'all are way too young to be in this kind of mess, stop drinking" She advised. _I don't think I'll ever look at another beer if we get out of this._

"Hey wait!" I yelled. "Do you know which bar this was at?

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure. Try the one closet to here, Acongojado" She told us.

"Good luck" She ran off. We left for the bar in a hurry…

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill: You review, I show some love through a shoutout.<strong>

**Special Shoutouts:**

**CarlyToldRidgeway-Awesome: Thanks for loving the plot. Hopefully I caught all the errors this time.**

**CarlyToldRidgeway-Awesome: You get two shoutouts because I didn't catch your review before I posted chapter 2. I updated!**

**Evelyn: I updated! Thanks for liking.**

**Justjb: Thank you so much.**

**ShoshYeah35: Yeah Spencer is! I'll put the deal with Sam and Freddie in the next chapter. Well the history.**

**Waffles Of Doom: The deal with Sam and Freddie is coming. :)**

**Purple550: I'm glad you're loving it!**

**Geekquality: Thanks so much!**

**The RockAngel: I don't know... wait yes i do. Tehe.**

**OronKira: I'm trying not to. Just let know if I am.**

**Purple xx: I hope you get to see it.**

**mitchie.x: Thanks I tried my best at the humor. I'm so glad you didn't die.**

**seddieroxxxmysoxx: The action is just beginning.**

**HeyImRenee: OMG! OMG! I updated please don't kill me!**

**SkyLeinz: Thanks so much!**

**To the lovely peeps that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Your support is deeply appreciated.**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


	4. We Are What?

**A/N: Pay close attention to this chapter. See if you notice anything.**

**Warning: Mention of drugs but there is no actual drug use.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these,**

* * *

><p>We Are What?<p>

Freddie POV

The cab pulled up to the shady looking bar. We all go out and stood outside, not wanting to go in.

"Guys let me handle this" Sam said as we stepped inside the building. "I've dealt with this kind of thing before" I laughed to myself, remembering the Puckett family reunion. _Really I can't remember what happened last night but remember that?_

We heard music and came into a room with dancing girls on poles. _There are strippers in this bar?_

"Are those strippers?" Gibby asked.

"Nah what was your first clue?" Sam retorted sarcastically. Gibby ignored her sarcasm which made us all happy.

"Oh no. You kids get the hell out of my bar or I'm cracking skulls" He was wielding a baseball bat at us.

"Woah, woah" Sam said. "We just want to talk to you and find out what happened here last night" He put the bat down and backed up a little.

"So I take it you're the owner of this establishment?" Gibby asked. I rolled my eyes. Wendy gave him a weird look and Sam just pushed him out of the way.

"Forgive him, he's a Gibby" Wendy said.

"Can you tell us what happened here last night?" I asked. He looked at me with a look of pure disdain.

"Don't even act all innocent like you don't remember the full on riot your wife here caused" He told us.

"Wait what?" _What did he mean by wife? _Sam shot me a look.

"Yeah you two and the other girl that was with you last night were up on the stage dancing" He pointed at Sam and Wendy. "I was ready to hire you all on the spot when blondie over here got mad that one of my girls was giving you a lap dance" He pointed at me. "Started a fight that turned into a riot" He explained.

Wendy was laughing. I looked around, at the damage to this place. "We caused this?" I stammered.

"You sure did" He said. "And you're going to pay for it too"

Sam had a looked around. "I'm still on the part where you called me his wife?" Sam said. Now the owner had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah we aren't even together" I added.

"Look, don't ask me. You were the ones celebrating here at 2 in the morning. Say that you were celebrating your marriage, buying drinks for the bar and stuff" He told us as he walked away.

Wendy faked gasped and clapped.

"You guys are married?" Gibby asked. Sam shot him a cold look. "Well that would explain the Little Christ Chapel card I found in my pocket"

We all looked at him. "Gibby!" Sam scolded. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't think it was relevant!" Gibby defended. I had my eyes on Sam as she looked like she was ready to pounce. "Don't blame me I'm just a Gibby" Sam jumped and I had a hard time holding her back.

"Sam, don't detour from the real mission: finding Carly" I don't know why but I'm strangely calm about all of this. "Let's just go to the chapel maybe all of this is just some misunderstanding"

"Fine" Sam said as she snatched away from me.

* * *

><p>We left the club and went to the chapel. An over zealous guy came up to us and greeted us. "Ahh there's the happy couple!" He shook my hand. Sam cringed as he touched her. "How are you enjoying the honeymoon eh?" He gave me a creepy wink.<p>

"Just you friendly neighborhood rapist" Wendy said low enough for the 'minister' not to hear.

"Are you sure you aren't confusing us with some other couple" I asked.

"No, no I never forget a face and I take pictures of each client" He told us. He goes and gets a little binder that holds proof that Sam and I are married.

"Are you sure you're a real minister, like ordained and all that chiz" Sam said, holding on to the slightest glimmer of hope that this wasn't true. "Oh wow!" Sam and I said simultaneously. The picture we saw was very bad. "I look like a fucking hooker" Sam shrieked. _The bad part about it was, it was true but I wouldn't dare say that out loud._

"You all do!" Gibby told them. _Oh Gibby. _Sam was about to hurt him when Wendy closedd the binder and smacked him with it.

"Yes, yes I'm ordained. I took a class online a few weeks ago" The minister answered our question. He looked at us, analyzing the disbelief on our faces. "You bought that ring on her finger from me" I look at Sam. She gave me an 'I don't know' look, letting me know she didn't realize it until now.

I breathed in deeply. "What time was this?"

"1:00 am, last night" He told me.

"Thanks" I said.

"I hope you two stay as happy with each other as you were last night" He said as we were walking out.

"Well don't look so down, now we have two weddings to celebrate" Wendy said. Her amusement in all of this was really starting to get to me.

"Yeah this isn't so bad" Gibby added.

As they were talking, I couldn't help staring at Sam thinking about what got us here…

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

**September 15, 2011**

"**Sam I think we should be together" I told her as we stood in front of Bushwell.**

"**Are you sure you have the right girl, your beloved Carly is right inside" Sam retorted. I responded by kissing her. The only way to get through to Sam is to show her.**

"**Now do you believe I'm Serious?" She smirked at me.**

…

**May 26, 2012**

"**What's wrong with you, you aren't usually this quiet" I said as I had my eyes in a book. Sam was sitting on the floor in my room.**

"**Freddie I don't think we should see each other anymore"**

"**What?" I asked her. "Why?"**

"**Look at us, we're right next to each other and that's the first time you spoke to me in over two hours. You're studying like crazy for the finals and I'm doing what I do best. Think of how it's going to be when college starts and you'll be a state away" She said.**

"**I thought we already talked about this, making us work with the long distance thing" I told her. She had my full attention now.**

"**Look, let's just have a clean beak now before things get ugly later" She said. I could tell there was more than what she was telling me. But this was clearly what she wanted.**

"**Fine" I gave in. I knew her. She wasn't going to let me fight her on this. That's why I gave in easily.**

"**Friends?" She asked.**

"**Friends." I agreed.**

…

**October 31, 2012**

**We were at each other throats, as in her hands wrapped around mine my lips on her's. We were trying to get comfortable on the frat house room bed, as the party Sam invited me to was going on downstairs. That was the first time I hooked up with Sam, outside of our relationship that is.**

…**..**

**December 24, 2012**

**Sam and I fell into bed with each other again as we were left alone in my apartment during Christmas break.**

…

**Febuary 5, 2013**

**Since I was going home for the weekend I decided to visit Sam, Wendy, and Gibby. After a while of talking and laughing, Gibby had gone back to his dorm and Wendy. Leaving Sam and I to play some new games she learned. At least they didn't involve injuring me, but they did involve alcohol. Let's just say that I'm starting to refer to us as friends with benefits.**

"**Hey you two" Wendy said as she came in the next morning. "What are you still doing here Freddie?"**

"**Oh Sam begged me to stay" I smirked at her. She pushed me off the bed.**

"**What about you? Stay out all night? That's not like you" Sam said.**

"**No I actually didn't. You and Freddie were going at it last night, sounded like you were enjoying each other. So I just slept in Gibby's dorm" Sam and I exchanged a look. Wendy just smirked.**

…**...**

**Last Week**

**It was just suppose to be a game of teasing but it turned into us falling into our now old routine of sleeping togrther. I haven't had a girlfriend since Sam, nor has she had a boyfriend. The part I still find amusing in all this is neither of us questioned why we kept doing this…**

***Flashback* **

* * *

><p>"Freddie!" 'My wife' called, breaking me from my thoughts.<p>

"Huh? What?" I asked still kind of dazed.

"Are you ok? Cause you spazzed out on us there" sam asked with a genuine concern that I haven't seen in a long time.

"Oh yeah, yeah" I smiled at her.

"This situation still could be worse" Gibby said.

I don't know why but something in me snapped. "This situation is totally fucked up! Carly is missing, probably dead some where. We are the shitty ass friends that lost her. We caused a riot and trashed a strip. We are lucky Wendy wasn't hurt worse than she was. I got married but I can't be happy about that because I don't even remember it. We have so much shit we have to pay for, it will be a miracle if we are let back in Rio" I took a deep breath calming down slightly. "Then there is 11 hours still not accounted for, there's no telling what else we did" Wendy and Sam just stared at me. Gibby looked upset.

"Well excuse me for trying to be optimistic" Gibby yelled.

"I'm just looking at the reality of the situation" I said. "This isn't exactly the most crime free city in the world"

"Well Freddie if that's how you feel about it you don't need to be here helping us" Gibby was writhing with anger.

"Guys!" Wendy screamed. Gibby and I stopped yelling and looked at her. "Its not helping anything to fight about it. Let's just go back to house"

Gibby, Sam, Wendy, and I didn't say anything as we flagged a cab down and returned back to the beach house.

* * *

><p>"Hey we should search the place, you know, we might find something" Sam said as we got inside. We all agreed that there was no harm in it.<p>

As we were searching the house, I heard Sam yelp. "Sam! What is it?" I ran over to see what it was.

"What does it look like nub!" It was cocaine, 3 kilos of it. I looked down on the counter in disbelief.

"Wendy, Gibby get down here!" I yelled upstairs.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Wendy said but as soon as she saw the coke, it answered her question.

"What did you do, Sam?" Gibby asked.

"I had nothing to do with this, this is Wendy's thing" Wendy shot her a look.

"One time at a party and I'm branded for life" She said to no one in particular.

"So, what should we do with it?" Sam, Wendy and I yelled at him.

I picked up two and Gibby picked up one. "We'll help you" Wendy offered. Sam just enjoyed a fatcake.

"No don't touch these. If worse comes to worst your hands you girls hands are clean of all and Gibby and I will fall for it" Gibby's eyes widen as he put the bag in his hand on top of mine.

"I don't feel like going to jail" Gibby said.

"Very macho of you Gib" Sam mocked.

"Oh and I do? Come on and help me bury this stuff" I commanded. Gibby and I were about to walk back out of the door when the door burst open and guns were drawn at all of us.

"Drop the fucking coke or die!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the Seddie history was to your liking.<strong>

**Hated it? Liked it? Let me know in a review.**

**thepersistantreader: Thank you so much!**

**1Throw: Thank you for loving it.**

**purple 550: Thank you so much. They have a very full history and this just adds to it.**

**CarlyToldRidgeway-Awesome: I'm bringing more fans to Hangover ohh yeah.**

**Purple xx: I did!**

**S is for Seddie: Thank you!**

**seddieroxxmysoxx: I hope you liked the history and it gave you some insight into what kind of relationship they have.**

**Geekquality: Thanks for liking it.**


	5. What Have You Done?

**A/N: In honor of the new season of iCarly and the new Seddie awesomeness that Dan is portraying I updated this story. I hope you guys like it.**

**Have any of you guys noticed that he is throwing together a lot more Carly and Gibby scences. I mean there's been a lot more Cibby scences in these 3 episodes than it has been in the last 4 seasons.**

**Sorry, off the pill, I know but I just wanted to know what you thought about this. I also ship Cibby so, I think it's awesome.**

**Ok, so on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned iCarly, Seddie wouldn't have taken five seasons to happen.**

* * *

><p>What Have You Done?<p>

Freddie POV

"Drop the fucking coke or die!" The slightly recognizable female voice said.

I was too distracted by the huge dude holding guns in front of me to try to make out who it was. _I recognize that voice from somewhere._

She emerged from behind the guys. Dressed in a leather, she looked more like a biker chick than a gangster.

"Apparently they are hard of hearing, give them a demonstration" She told the guys.

As soon as she said said that a shot was fired at mine and Gibby's feet. Gibby immediately dropped the bag of coke, which burst the bag, and ran to hide behind Sam. I placed my bag two bags on the floor and my hands up in surrender.

She snapped her fingers and they stopped shooting. She bent down in front of me to examine the bags and the one that burst. As she came back up, she proceeded to run her hands up my chest.

I could the anger radiating off Sam behind me. "Bitch what the fuck is your problem?" Sam asked brazenly.

"Excuse me" Was all she said before her goons had their guns trained on Sam.

"You heard me" She said, fists clenched.

"Sam, this isn't hand to hand combat these people actually have weapons" I said in attempt to calm her down before we all got hurt.

"You better listen to him, honey, before _somebody _gets hurt" She said. "You're lucky I didn't kill you as soon as I walked in the door"

"One, don't ever patronize me again. Two, why should you have killed me?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, you're boyfriend here would be up for grabs" She said placing her hand in various places on me, only fueling Sam's anger more. "Also you're the reason that I'm here in the first place" She said walking closer to sam.

"What did I do?" Sam spat at her.

"I was at the club last night; I was talking to you when you saw my little sister dancing on him and went over there to punch her. I got mad and jumped in. I proceeded to stab you when I missed and got her" She explained as she pointed at Wendy. "Rual," She pointed the guy on the left. "Spotted you coming out of the chapel and we followed you back her"

"Ok so I punched your sister, my bad" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You also took the bag with my cocaine in it!" She yelled.

"So Sam did have something to do with this, I knew it" Gibby said.

"Gibby!" We all said.

"Which reminds me, where is the rest of it?" She asked in a now angry tone.

"There was more?" I asked.

"Actually there was two more kilos of it, and now that Gibby here broke one of the bags, you owe me three more bags so I would get cracking" She said as started to walk toward the door. "You only have 24 hours"

"And if we don't want to?" Sam asked.

"You know your friend Carly…"

"You know where Carly is?" Gibby and I seemed to ask at the same time.

"Just have my stuff and you'll get my friend back, in one piece" She said with a sly smirk.

"You bitch if you do anything to Carly, I swear I'll…." I managed to cover her mouth and grab her before she did something to get herself killed. _Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?_

"Don't worry if I kill her, I'll get you as well" She said that smirk never leaving her face.

"How do we go about getting this stuff?" I asked, praying that she would tell me something.

After a moment of thought, "Freddie be glad that you look so cute when you're scared' She took out a piece of paper and handed it to me "This guy is your best bet at buying some but he doesn't show up to the pier until like 9:00 in the morning, so…" She trailed off. "Oh and Freddie, when you finally decide to leave this behind or she dies a horrible death, you know where to find me" she said with a wink and walked out her goons following behind.

"Freddie if you are done flirting with her, can we figure out how were going to do this and get Carly back" Sam said with so much anger, I was afraid she was going to kill me.

"I was not flirting with her, she was flirting with me" I said.

"Well at least he got us some information we can use" Wendy tried to defend we further.

"Yeah! And Sam we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you" Gibby said. _Why Gibby, why?_

"Gibby please let it go"

Sam said nothing as she stomped on Gibby's foot and ran upstairs. As Gibby fell to the floor in pain, I sighed and ran after.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true" I heard Gibby say to Wendy.

I found Sam lying on the bed in her room when I opened the door. "Sam"

"Just leave me alone" Sam said.

"What's wrong? It's not like you haven't royally fucked up before" I said trying to make light of the situation. "Because I seem to remember a girl who kicked a cop in the nuts, which caused you and I spend our senior prom behind bars"

"Freddie that's different ," She turned around to look at me. "I do that kind of stuff all the time, I've never fucked up like this, I'm the reason why Carly's been kidnapped by a she-thug" I chuckled at her statement. "And everyone has to keep throwing it in my face"

"Sam we were all there last night so we are all responsible for why Carly's gone, babe you're not the only shitty friend in this" I said to her as I sat on the bed beside her. "Hey do you remember when we broke up?" I asked.

"Yeah…" She said with a confuzzled look on her face.

"My mom was so happy when I told her, she sent me a present every month for six months" She had that 'where is he going with this' look. "Well I need in a good mode and on your best behavior when I tell her we're married"

"She'd probably go crazy on your ass" Sam laughed. "That had to be the funniest thing" As she remembered

"That was not funny to me! Why did you even tell my mom that you were pregnant" I asked.

"I don't even know. I guess after she went into one of her rants about how I wasn't good enough for her baby boy. I just thought the only way to shut her up was to make her think that we were connected for the rest of our lives" _Yeah you have made my life a living hell. "Sorry about that"_

" Why are you apologizing? It's not like you haven't made my life a living hell for the last eight years or anything like that" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Wow how'd you do that? I completely forgot what I was so mad about"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just good like that"

She threw a pillow in my face and we were good for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>It was 8:30 when we woke up the next morning.<p>

"Sam wake up so we can be down at this pier as soon as that guy gets there, if he isn't there already" I said shaking Sam awake.

She got up and we left the room and yelled for Wendy and Gibby, who were already waiting for us. We left the house and took a walk to the pier which was just off the end of the beach.

"I think Sam and I should be the ones to talk to this guys" Wendy chimed in. "We had to deal with drug dealers before"

"By all means" I said.

"Well, I'm not going to talk to him" Gibby said.

We walked up to the end of the pier and didn't see anyone. Gibby and I seemed to be the only ones confused by this.

"Well where is he?" I asked.

"Are you dense, what drug dealer in his right mind would deal right in plain sight? He's most likely under here" Sam said eating the bacon, ham, sausage, and egg sandwich and drinking the extra-large peppy cola I bought.

"So why are we up here?" Gibby asked.

"We're checking for cops and making sure there's no one scoping the area or surveillance watching for this guy" Wendy said. _What the hell have I gotten myself into._

"So does everything look on the up and up" Gibby asked.

"Well with the exception of those guys that keep staring at us, I don't see anything or anyone suspicious" Wendy said.

"Who's looking at us?" Sam asked Wendy.

"See those guys over there the ones that look like college guys" Wendy pointed to them.

"We'll go see what's up. Gibby come on." I told them.

Gibby and I walked over to group of guys. "Can we help with you something?" I asked them.

They didn't say anything, they just kept giggling to themselves. "What's so funny?" I asked in a second attempt to get them to talk. "Gibby, I don't think these guys speak English" Gibby just motioned me out of the way.

"Why-o were-o you-o pointing-o at-o us-o?" Gibby said.

"What? Gibby?" I said.

"It's fine we speak English. It was just seeing you again was really funny to us?" One guy said.

"Oh, did we meet before or something?" I asked skeptically.

"No we saw the video of the bar fight on Youtube. Pretty awesome stuff" He said as one of his friend chimed in another language. "He said he's never seen anything like that before"

"Thank you" I said as I walked away and took Gibby with me.

* * *

><p>I as we were walking back over to the girls I felt my phone buzz. It was one of my best friends, Callie<p>

"Hey Callie"

"_**Freddie, what's going on down there?"**_

"Well I'm trying to figure that out. What's up?"

"_**Well Colton showed me something"**_

"Yeah?"

"_**It happened to be a video, clear pictured, high def video, of you and that showed you and that Sam chick that you fool around with, involved in some kind of bar fight riot"**_

"Callie, I'll have to explain that to you when I get back on Monday"

"_**I don't think it's me you owe an explanation to, it's rumors going around that the dean has seen it"**_

"I'll deal with it Monday, there's a much bigger issue going on right now"

"_**Which you'll explain to me on Monday right?"**_

"Thanks for being so understanding"

"_**I'll do damage control for you to save as much of your face as I can"**_

"Thank you"

"**Bye Freddie"**

"Bye"

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" I screamed and threw my phone to the ground.<p>

"What's wrong and who were you talking to?"

"A friend that just told me that the fight was on the internet" Everyone's faces dropped.

"No way!" Wendy said as she pulled out her phone and tried to find it. A minute later, "I found it"

We watched in almost disbelief that we caused all of this. Gibby got punched, Sam and Wendy were hitting people left and right. I was pushing people of Sam and trying to pull her out. Then I saw clearly the part where Wendy was stabbed before the cops showed and we all ran out.

I had my head in my hands the whole time. "Well at least this can't get any worse right?" Gibby said. We all just shot him a look.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter isn't as humorous, but I hope you'll like it anyway.<strong>

**Hated it? Like it? Feedback is great, reviews, favs, alerts are loved. So... do it! :)**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Puple 550: Well you get virtual cookies for guessing the right. I'm glad you're liking the story.**

**seddieroxxmysoxx: It wasn't a cop and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**qwertyupzz: Thank you very much!**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby: Yeah they were, maybe this won't happen again. ;). I'm not that cruel, Carly's not going to die but that's all the hint I'm giving you. I put a slight cliff hanger at the end, I hope you don't mind. Thanks for the review.**

**OronKira: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad your liking the story. I will remember that.**

**Geekquality: I'm glad that you like story and hope that you keep enjoying it.**

**g: I'm so glad that the story is not predictable, you know. Thank you! :D**

**Anonymous: Gibby is getting very punch and is suffering alot of abuse. Thank you.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: You are loved by me, I appreciate you wonderful people so much.**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


	6. This Can't Get Any Worse, Right?

**A/N: I just want to take time to thank everybody for reading, enjoying, and making this my most popular story ever!**

**Oan: I'm still shocked that Seddie broke up over one of the dumbest reasons! Oh well, at least we have fan fiction to keep the Seddie spirit alive.**

**On with the story….**

**Disclaimer: Me: can I have the rights to iCarly for Christmas?  
><strong>**Mom: No.  
><strong>**Me: *waits a few minutes* How about now?  
><strong>**Mom: Sure.  
><strong>**Me: Really?  
><strong>**Mom: No.  
><strong>**Me: Crap!**

* * *

><p>This Can't Get Any Worse, Right?<p>

Freddie POV

"Well Gibby, being internet sensations for all the wrong reasons, losing our best friend to a thug that can kill her at any time, causing thousands of dollars damage to things we can't pay for, we all might get kicked out school, Spencer is going to kick our asses. I agree things can't get any worse from here" Wendy said. You had to admit the truthfulness to her statement.

"See there you go!" Gibby said.

"Ok guys let's get this over with, before I lose the nerve" I told them all. I picked up my phone, that somehow still worked, off the ground. We let Sam and Wendy lead the way, as they claim to know what they are doing.

The shady guy was right where she said he was going to be. He looked terrible, black lips, pale skin, sore and scars all over his skin and face, his teeth completely yellow. He looked like he's been using more than he's selling.

"Delia me llamó y me dijo lo que estaba pasando. {_Delia called me and told me what was up}_" He said. Everyone one looked so confused at his words. Thankfully I understood what he said. Here's where busting my as in Spanish might finally pay off.

"¿Así que ya sabes lo que necesitamos?" {_So you already know what we need?}_" I offered, hoping I had said it right.

"Duh no me acaba de decir que _{Duh I just said that}_" He stated rather smugly.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde está? _{Then where is it?}_" I countered.

"Que no es como trobajo. Puedo recuperar mi dinero primero, y luego se obtiene lo que quiere _{That is not how I work. I get my money first, then you get what you want}_" He told me. Everyone was standing idlely by as I seemed to have taken control of the situation.

"¿Cuánto cuesta? _{How much is it?}_" I asked him_. God, this is so awkward._ Never thought I would get caught up in a drug deal.

"3 kilos de cocaína es de 400 Reales Brasileños _{3 kilograms of cocaine is 400 Brazilian Reals}_" Wendy got this strange look on her face.

"What is it Wendy?" I asked her.

"This is either really cheap or just he is really desperate for this money"

"Either way I don't give a damn and I'm not fixing to question it. I just want to get this stuff and get out of here" Wendy went in her bag and gave me 3 hundred dollars of the money we obtained. That's about what it was converted to US dollars.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_**The previous night….**_

"**Gibby shut up and get off the floor" Wendy told him as she was holding her cell phone, apparently texting someone.**

"**Well I'm sorry if my foot is throbbing pain" He managed to mutter.**

"**Stop being such a baby and get your ass up!" She told him sternly.**

"**Fine, I'll hobble to my room and be in pain there" Gibby said as got up and basically hopped up the stairs on one foot.**

**Wendy phoned vibrated, she looked to see who it was and answered immediately.**

"**Hey, what took you so long?"**

"_**I had to do something right quick. So how is my favorite college girl/ little sister? How is Brazil?"**_

"**Well about that….**

"_**What did you do?" **_

"**Why is automatically my fault, how do you know something just simply didn't happen?"**

"_**Because I know you baby girl. What happened?"**_

"**It's funny that you asked because I need a huge favor"**

"_**What did you do that mom and dad aren't going to know about this time"**_

"**We kind of got into some trouble down here and now we need $30,000"**

"_**Dollars?"**_

"**No Chance, monkeys. Of course dollars"**

"_**What is it this time?"**_

"**Can't you just trust that it is important and I will pay you back somehow?"**

"_**No."**_

"**You suck! Ok, Sam kind of ticked of this thug by stealing her cocaine and long story short we owe her 3 kilos of the stuff"**

"_**3 kilos? Do you know how much that will cost?"**_

"**That's where I was hoping you would come in. Please?"**

"**Fine Wends, Do you have your credit card?"**

"_**I am wiring the money to you now, it's up to you to figure out how to withdraw it"**_

"**Thank you so much! I love you!"**

"_**Yeah, yeah and don't worry, I won't rat you out"**_

"**You are the best!"**

"_**Ok gotta go Wendy, please stay out of anymore trouble"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

**As soon as she hung up the phone, she texted Freddie to tell her to meet her downstairs when he knew Sam was sleeping.**

"**Wendy what's going on?" A confused Freddie stumbled down the stairs an hour later.**

"**I need you to help me find a bank in here" Wendy threw a phone book at him hitting him in the face.**

**Freddie flipped through the book. "I see one."**

"**No. Let's just flag down a cab and go to it" Wendy said.**

"**Wait, why are you going to a bank?" Freddie asked.**

"**Let's just say I need to make a huge withdrawal from the ATM" Freddie just looked confused as he stood just shy of the door frame.**

"**Come on let's go" Wendy pulled him past the door.**

***Flashback***

* * *

><p>"Aquí tienes <em>{Here you go}<em>" I told him.

He looked at me as he proceeded to count it. "Un placer hacer negocios con usted"

"Lo que sea _{whatever}_" I deadpanned as he handed me the stuff. As soon as we got a reasonable distance away.

"Hey you stop right there" I heard someone call. "Alejando "Ruthless" Gongora, we have been trying to get you for a long time, you are under arrest for the possession and distribution of illegal contraband" He was apparently an undercover cop.

"Vete a la mierda! {fuck you!}" I heard him say.

Luckily Wendy had put the stuff in her bag. I can speak for everyone as to saying we were all breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was too close" Sam said.

"Ok now let's get…"

"Hey where do you kids think you're going" I turned around to find some dude standing behind me.

'What do you want?" Sam said rather rudely. I elbowed her in the forearm, she responded by kicking me in the shin. Hard.

"The police department has been looking for you for a long time. All of you are under arrest. _Fuck!_

Next thing I know all of us were stuffed in the back of a police car. We arrived in the police station and told us to sit here.

They finally took the cuffs. "Ok Freddie you be look out while I look for a way to bust out of here" Sam said.

"There are guards at every door" Sam at every door.

"You know what I don't get?" Gibby said randomly.

"What William?" Wendy asked?

"How did we get caught? we had "the pros" here making sure there were no cops" He sarcastically, pointing at Wendy and Sam.

"On a serious note we have a larger problem than getting caught" Wendy was whisper yelling. "Our things have been confiscated, meaning we no longer have the coke, we most likely aren't getting that back, they have us in here on charges a list a mile long, so we aren't getting out of here, which we won't be able to meet her in 8 hours to get Carly"

I sighed. "Well Gibby you said things can get any worse, right? Congrats this fucked up situation just proved you wrong. This shit just got a lot worse"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a filler chapter sort of.<strong>

**Hated it. Loved it. Want to have me arrested? Reviews are welcomed.**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**Geekquality: Thank you so much!**

**its called a brain. get one: Aww! I feel really special now. I'm glad yo're enjoying the story so much.**

**minxcruz: I hope you like this update.**

**SmileyFace11: Here's more! :)**

**annierocket: Thank you. I'm really trying to make this a really original story.**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie: I hope it's a good weird.**

**Embraace Your Inner Gibby: Thank you.**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for supporting this story.**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


	7. Turning Point

**A/N: Let me start by saying, I totally appreciate your patience with me. I know I made you wait long enough, so I'm not gong to bore you with an author's note.**

**On with the sory...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Turning Point<p>

Freddie POV

We were finger printed, our mug shots were taken and told to sit back on the bench.

I was just sitting in there, on cold hard jail house bench, trying to figure a way out of this. Sam was just biting her nails and Wendy and Gibby were being… themselves.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: I hate being restricted" I said looking at the watchful eye of the guard and hitting my back against the wall.

"Hey don't we get a phone call?" Sam blurted. The guard walked over to us. He looked like he wanted to kill us.

"Yes, but you only get one phone call between the four of you" As soon as he said that I was thinking of who we were going to call.

"But there of four of us here so don't we each get phones call?" Gibby ask him with his hands wrapped around the cell bars.

"You would if you weren't all arrested together, sorry" The guard said unapologetically nonchalant.

Wendy, Sam, and Gibby talked, well more like argued, about who would make the phone and who we would call. "Why on earth would we call Spencer, you idiot?" Wendy shouted. They continued to argue amongst each other as I was trying to think of the perfect person to call. I finally thought of the perfect person. I Left the bickering three to their senseless arguing as I proceeded to the phone to make my phone call.

I was still under the guards unyielding watch as I walked towards the phone.

* * *

><p>Marisol POV<p>

"Mariposa, can you bring me a towel?" Anya, my sister, called out to me.

"Ugh fine" I say to her. I walked towards the closet and pull out a towel and place it next to the pool as my sister emerges from under the water.

"Thank you, love" She says as she splashes me with water. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Have you heard from Freddie lately?" She asks me.

"No not really, why do you ask?" I countered.

"Well, I've tried calling him and Carly on several occasions and I couldn't get anyone" Anya said worriedly.

"Have you told Spencer yet?" She looked at me like I asked the dumbest question in the world. "Well, do you know if he's tried to contact her or him yet?" I rephrased the question.

"Actually I do not, let me ask him" She picked up her phone and called her husband to be.

I went back inside and let her talk on the phone. I went back to my room to check my phone. I jumped a little when it started to vibrate in my hand. _What the hell? Whose number is this?_

I almost didn't answer.

"Hello" I said skeptically hoping this wasn't a solicitor.

"Mari, thank God, I was hoping you would answer" Freddie said on the other line.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fredward Benson" I say playfully over the phone. "What is this? You're gracing me the sound of your voice today" I could just feel his eyes rolling at my shameless flirting with him. We always play like that when we talk over the phone and text, for that matter.

"Mari listen, don't freak out, but we've been arrested" I started to laugh. I knew something like this was bound to happen.

"What in the world?" I said through laughter. "What did you do, get arrested for something Sam did, again?"

"No! Well, kind of, well it was all of our faults" He said.

"Let me guess, Sam got into a fight, and you being the hopelessly romantic ex-boyfriend that you are you tried to protect her. I the all the shit went to hell after that, did I come close?"

"You came very close, wait how did you know?" He asked.

"Well I'm just that awesome of a guesser and I happened to see the video on Youtube, did you know those cameras are high definition and everyone's faces could be seen?" I tell him.

"Please don't remind me" He sighs. "We kind of sort of lost Carly along the way" I almost dropped the phone when he said that.

"You did what? Oh my God, are you serious?" I asked him in pure shock. "How the fuck do you lose a whole person? Oh Freddie, I'm going to miss you when Spencer kills you"

"Look, I don't have time to explain. I really need you to do something for me" I normally wouldn't agree if it wasn't Freddie.

I sigh audibly into the phone. "What do you need me to do?" I say skeptically.

"You cannot tell anyone that Carly is missing. Promise me" He said sternly, telling me that he was super serious.

"Fine, yeah. I promise you" I said. "Oh I can do that, you know I can, I thought you were going to ask me to do something complicated"

"This is why I love you" He said

Ok. I got you. "Wait, how are you all getting out of jail?"

"I'll figure it out, you saving Carly is so much more important" _So selfless…_

"Ok it shouldn't take me long to do this. Call me when you get out to let me know you're out, if you don't I'll come up with a plan"

"Ok. Thank you Mari, I owe you an extra huge one" He said.

"All you have to do is marry me, Freddie, then we'll be even" He knew I was playing when I said that.

"I'm already married, but it's a nice thought" He said slyly. My eyes were wide. He hung up suddenly before I got the chance to question him.

I went to find my sister.

"Anya, I just talked to Freddie"

"Really? What did he say?" She asked.

"He's fine, everyone is fine. He sends his love. I promise, so stop worrying please"

"Ok if you're sure" She said skeptically.

"I'm your sister, would I lie to you?" I felt a strong pang of guilt when I said that.

"Ok I believe you" Anya said

"Good" I said and left for my room quickly.

I changed my clothes and crept through the house, hoping no one would see me leave.

"¿Mariposa, dondé esta? _{Mariposa, where are going?}_ " _Too late._

"Hola Mamá, voy a salir con mis amigos. ¿Es que bien? _{Hi mom, I'm going out with my friends. Is that alright?}_ " I asked.

"Por supeusto, Mari. ¿le devolverá antes de la cena?_ {Of course, Mari. Will you return before dinner?}_" My mom asked.

"Sinceramente, no sé. Si no, voy a llamar._ {Honestly, I don't know. If not, I'll call}_" I told her.

"Sí._ {Yes.}_" She said simply.

"Adios. Te amo. _{Bye bye. I love you.}_. That was the last thing I said before I walked out of the door.

I took out my phone as I got in my car.

"Hey I need you on standby…"

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

The phone was hung up for me by the guard. "You've been on the phone long enough" He told me. I had a strong urge to punch him.

I went and sat back done in a silence that didn't last long. "Who did you call?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say I asked a favor of a friend that I'm very sure can help us?" I said vaguely.

Wendy and Sam looked at each other. "Who?" They asked simultaneously.

I was about to answer when the detective that arrested us came up to us, motioned to us to follow, and lead us into the dimly lit interrogation room.

The four us sat, with the backs of our chairs facing the wall, in front of the dectective and another cop, a female cop.

"Hi I'm Gibby. What's your name?" Gibby tried to shamelessly come on to the female cop. She pulled out her taser and tasered him.

"Oh Gibby" We all said together.

"So William, Samantha—

"Sam" Sam said sternly.

"Mrs. Benson I think it will be your best interest if you don't interrupt me again" Wendy was giggling like a 12 year old.

"Mrs. Benson" She said in a hushed voice, giggling.

"Hey, quiet!" The woman yelled.

"Thank you. As I was saying, Fredward and Wendy. We just so happen to see teenager like you every fucking day. They think 'oh let's drink until we're stupid, the drinking age is only 18 down here'. But do you want to know what makes you different? I have never in all of my years seen four teenagers cause so much damage and get into so much trouble in one night." He lectured more but I zoned out after a while. Under the table, I ran my hand down Sam's forearm to her hand and intertwined our fingers. Sam squeezed my hand and I felt a smile grin form on her face.

"Samantha, is something funny to you?" Both of us jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No sir" She said.

"Good. Officer, read them their charges." He told her.

"Gladly. Destruction of property, grand theft auto, Assualt with a deadly weapon, battery, solicitation, possession of drug paraphernalia, drug possession, which gives us reason to believe that you are involved in league with Korina, one of the most notorious gangsters in all of Brazil, and involved in Nicaraguan cocaine trafficking. Shall I read more"

"Oh come on, there's more?" Gibby said from the floor.

"Thank you, that good enough" The detective said. "You kids are looking at some serious jail time when we get you in front of a judge tomorrow"

"No, no, no not tomorrow we have somewhere really important to be" Wendy pleaded.

"Look officers, I know you're just doing you're jobs, and truthfully we did fuck up, excuse my language, but it will look worse on you than it would on us" I knew I had their attention now. "I mean, come on, you wouldn't want to be laughing stalks and let everyone know that it took you this long to find four ignorantly drunk teenagers. And we successfully evaded police. If there is anything, anything at all we can do. Please let us know and we'll do it. I promise you we'll leave and never return to this city after tomorrow" I pleaded with them.

"Do you know Korina?" the officer asked me.

"We are not in league with her, we just know of her, I promise" I asked her.

"Rodrigez, can I see you outside for a moment" She motioned towards the detective. They both left the room.

"Freddie that was amazing" Wendy said.

"And I thought I was an amazing bull shitter. Congratulations the student has surpassed the master, because that was… wow.

"Are you finally complimenting me, Puckett?" I asked her.

"I guess I am. Don't get used to it. And its Benson now" Sam said.

"So you decided to keep the last name?" I asked her.

"I'll give it some time, besides I've gotten used to it" She said punching my arm.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"Aww, this one of the weirdest places to have a moment" Wendy commented.

It really was but for Sam and I, given our history, this couldn't be a better place.

"I can't believe that we are doing this" The detective said in a hushed voice. "You kids said that you knew Korina. If you can lead us to her and we can successfully detain her, we will be willing to drop all of the charges against you, all of you"

* * *

><p><strong>A little Seddie moment at the end. I hoped you liked it! :)<strong>

**Let me just say 56 reviews for only 6 chapters is so amazing to me. Thanks to all of you for loving the story so much. I appreciate all of you so much!**

**Hated it? Loved it? Almost to the pooint of giving up on me? Review!**

**Special Shoutouts:**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie: Thank you so much!**

**{Anonymous}: There's more Seddie coming I promise. Thank you!**

**YouKnowYouHeartSeddie: Thank you so much for you review.**

**Tomboy22: I updated!**

**geekquality: I'm confident everything will work out. ;). Thank you for reviewing.**

**seddieroxxmysoxx: Thank you so much! I'm glad to see I'm not confusing people. I was so afraid of that.**

**seddieroxxmysoxx: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to make these updates as fast as I can. I appreciate that you're still supporting.**

**SpecialPurpleHam: Thank you. My spanish is a nice mixture of taking 3 years of it and Google translator. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ShortLittlePixie: Oh my gosh! Your review made my day when I saw it. I don't think my story is that great, I'm just writing what comes off the top of my head I'm sure your story will be even better!**

**To the people that faved, alerted, liked but didn't do either: Thank you very much!**

**~Peace, Seddie, Strawberries~**


End file.
